To reduce a physical burden on patients, a surgery using an imaging apparatus, e.g., an endoscopic apparatus, has conventionally been performed. In the endoscopic apparatus, a scope is inserted into a body of a patient, and an image is captured while an affected part is being illuminated. However, depending on a light source that illuminates the affected part or a condition of the affected part, an image having a very low contrast is obtained. Therefore, in a conventional endoscopic apparatus, image processing in which an outline is emphasized to provide a contrast is performed. Further, other than a contrast, noise caused in an image also hinders the condition of the affected part from being recognized. In this regard, various methods of reducing noise have conventionally been proposed.